Vampiric
by InsaneEvilLittleEmmy
Summary: The untainted blood of Innocents, quite rare as it for it must be one withy out sin...one with purity…one with the naivety to be fooled by evil himself. For the vampire Bakura he just loves it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: the untainted blood of Innocents, quite rare as it for it must be one withy out sin...one with purity…one with the naivety to be fooled by evil himself.

Warnings: abuse, blood, might add on =D

Ages:

Bakura: (well looks) 20

Malik (the hikari): 16

Ryou: 14

Yugi: 5

Yugi is only five because well XD he'd look friggin adorable =D

* * *

><p>Vampiric<p>

Chapter one

A vampire, a beautiful creature that so evil that even sunlight rejects it, a creature so dark that even hell damned it for its gates for all our human myths they cannot be killed by us foolish mortals, for they stand above us, with all the beauty to allurer us to them without second thought, unknowingly what the we rejects be praise.

For one vampire this is true he laughs at the idea of Dracula for he is older than him, he hailed for some kingdom lost in his memory and watched the foolish mortal make claim to entirety. This vampire name is Bakura; his long white hair unkempt and unruly made its way down his back. His rusted red eyes that trick you into false hope for such human needs: love, trust and care they do not existed in his world. His white pale skin, making him look boney and helpless to give you a need to approach him, but he is forever marked as beautiful by the ones around him. This was Bakura Akefia, though lost to him he was once the great king of thieves and has killed many before his vampire days, his skin paled as his evil grew but he is most feared after he has you and you know you can't escape.

Bakura awoke in his the crypt that he now used as his home; it was far down beneath the earth crust, he had it lavishly decorated with gold, silver and may works of art. The coffins long forgotten by passed relatives casted away, he had no need or rotten corpses and old bones. Yes in this long abandoned cemetery lived the vampire Bakura. And now it was night fall and he needed to feed…

He got up and out of his bed, for he didn't need a coffin he is under ground and so far down no sun light even with the door open would reach him, he walked over to his mirror and looked over this body.

"I must be going insane here; I feel the need to talk to my refection…" Bakura said looking at the naked body in the reflection. "Well I can't talk to know I need to feed" Bakura walked away licking his long fangs, he got dressed in a tall top hate and an 19th century suits with a black rose corset and cane, and walked back to mirror "I might as well play the part right?"

And with that he walked up the stairs of the crypt and made his way through the long grass of the cemetery and run with inhuman speed into Domino City. Walking his way through the middle class district and saw an old name sweeping the door way to a little shop before he closed up for the night.

"Hello, can you help me with something?" Bakura asked the old the man. The old man stopped his weeping and looked up the man…making eye contact and unknowing lost his will and now was subject the vampires control.

"If you want o help follow me behind your shop." Bakura said walking away the old man following to his death.

It didn't last too long to drain the body, just about 20 minutes. Bakura turned his attention to the shop, he saw light on upstairs and three small figures, and he smiled children, innocents, and the lack of sin. He could now smell the sweet, sweet blood the small bodies hold in them. He made his way in the shop and found the room they were in and watched them from the cracked open door.

"Malik, stop scaring Yugi, you'll just making so he can't sleep!" A white haired boy scolded a tanned blond boy.

Malik laughed. "Oh Ryou Yugi's not scared are you Yugi?" he said asking a tiny tri haired boy.

Clearly the youngest was scared but be he stuttered out a no, while hiding behind an over sized stuffed panda doll, making the other two laugh.

Bakura watched amused they didn't even know he was there, they didn't know that their care taker, as he would have to guess since none of the boys looked like the old man was dead. He let out chuckle making the older snap there attention to where he was, but by the time they looked he was already hiding…in the every room they were in when they turned around they saw him holding a terrified Yugi.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Malik yelled

"Hmm?" Bakura said turn his hand through Yugi soft hair, "Why should I? Trust me child there's not much you can do to me" He lifted Yugi's small body up so his neck by his mouth. "Honestly, if you try anything I could hurt him you know? So it best to b do what I tell you"

"W-what do you want?" Ryou asked.

Bakura didn't answer he lowered Yugi to his lap and petted his head like a master would a pet. Bakura was full for the night but he couldn't help himself he looked that the other two boys. He didn't want to waste their blood all at once…he wanted to saver it make it last, he would have to take them with him...he released some of his magic.

"I want to sleep." And with that Ryou and Malik fell to the floor, and the smaller boy was a sleep in his arms. The whole room was engulfed in his a back mist and he took them all back to the crypt he lived in. He laid them all in bed.

"Now what to do, the magic will last a little while. " He said, Bakura looked over the small children and an evil smile graced his face. "What to do, what to do, with all my new innocent blood~" He sang.

* * *

><p>Well there's my opening chapter…<p>

Please review =D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I feel as if I rushed that 1st chapter hope you don't hate me it's gonna take its time now though lol. Also I'll try and make them longer lol. =D

Vampiric

Chapter two

Bakura watch the three children sleep he couldn't deiced which one's blood he loved more. Malik's was just at the point of no longer being an innocent, he'll have to change that if wants to keep his pet, but the blood had such a healthy smell to it, then Ryou it was just sweet. Not straight sugar sweet but just sweet, like some kind of candy, then the youngest yugi, being so young and sheltered by his old brothers he smelt of only innocents…although it's been two days now, he'd have to get them normal food if he didn't want them to starve. And he needed blood…but the humans being so fragile and weak he'd have to feed them first then he could feed himself.

"Well now my sweets I'm going to get you food, don't sleep for too much longer" He told the sleeping kids. As he went out to get them food, he'd just get take out make the guy deliver it to the Game shop, feed off him and then go to feed the innocents.

As soon as Bakura was out, Yugi slowly woke up…

"Ryou? Malik?" He said timidly lightly shaking his older brothers.

"hmmm?" Malik said opening one eyes to see Yugi, then a snapped up remember what happened last night. "Yugi! Are you alright? Where is that guy?" He asked loudly making Ryou wake up too.

"He…just left." Yugi looked down somewhat, then looked back up his oldest brother "I don't think we'll be able to leave though…"

"And why not?" Malik said trying to get up off the bed only to find his ankle was chained to it. "You could have told me we were chained up…"

"Well you and Ryou are…I'm not…" Yugi said quietly

"Look for the keys!" Ryou said after he was done trying to and failing to slide the chain off his foot.

"Ummm…okay…" Yugi got off of the bed and walked around a little, then came running back. "There dead people here!" he said crying and hugging Ryou to hide his face.

"Malik…any idea where we are?" Ryou asked trying to calm Yugi down.

Malik looked around and saw the stairs leading up, and the coffins built in the walls with the lids open some bodies there and some not.

"Some type of mausoleum?" Malik asked himself.

They were silent for while then Yugi spoke.

"You where wrong Ryou…monsters are real…"

Bakura was waiting outside the game shop, HA it was over thirty minutes it was thirty three now, now all the pizza was free, he really didn't know what the children liked, so he ordered one of everything…not like he was going to pay in the first place.

"Uhh pizza delivery for a…Bakura Akefia…" A zit faced teen said

On second though he wouldn't drink him dry…far too gross.

"Yes that's me, but I might add that you're late so it's all free" Bakura said to the gross teen

"Uhh…okay" it took about 5 minutes for him to hand over all the pizza and whatever else was on the menu.

Bakura carried all the pizza's on hand and ran in his inhuman speed all the way back to this "house" so he could feed the little innocents and then feed himself later one. Now inside he saw the little ones talking.

"We need some way to escape, and Yugi stop crying!" Malik snapped at his youngest brother.

"Malik don't be mean to Yugi now" Ryou said hitting Malik on top his head only to turn to tell him that Malik didn't mean he was just scared, which caused another outburst of the blond.

"Well I see you guys woke up." Bakura said setting the boxes down.

"Lets us go you freak!" Malik said, only making Bakura laugh at him.

"Let you go?" he scoffed and then grinned. "I think you don't think the true spot your in! You are here and alive only because I choice it to be so! I could have killed you just like the old man but I didn't!" the three of them gasped and Yugi looked like he was going to cry "so just do as I say and that won't happen. These are for you" Bakura said pointing at the boxes, steam still come off them. "eat at least some of it, I don't really care how much or how little. I can't have you dying on me now" he smiled evilly and walked further down into the crypt.

….

Sorry I haven't updated for a while but looky here I got it up =D

Please review!


End file.
